


Стержень Гарака и прочие занятные вещицы, которые можно найти в вашем кардассианце

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Orifice Search, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fingering, Garak in prison, M/M, Non-sexual fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Гарак пускает в ход старый, времен Ордена, контрабандистский трюк.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Стержень Гарака и прочие занятные вещицы, которые можно найти в вашем кардассианце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garak’s Rod and Other Fun Things to Find in Your Cardassian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444587) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Джулиан протолкнул пальцы глубже Гараку в ажан, тщательно прощупывая все укромные уголки. Гарак глубоко и мерно дышал. Баджорский охранник глазел на них совершенно неприкрыто.

О том, как бы трахнуть Гарака пальцами, Джулиан фантазировал даже чаще, чем был бы готов признать. На самом деле он не отказался бы засунуть в Гарака много чего, но ни разу не представлял, что впервые это случится именно так.

Это даже не было настоящим фингерингом. Конечно, Джулиан не сомневался, что сейчас Гарак возбужден, как минимум, слегка — если судить по потемневшим гребням. Но ситуация решала все.

И в нынешней ситуации Джулиан находился здесь по работе. В перчатках, глубоко засунув два пальца в своего друга, в поисках информационного стержня, который Гарак затолкал туда, пока отдыхал в гололюксе Кварка — перед тем, как вернуться в свою камеру.

Порой Гарак был настоящим идиотом. Он что, считал, что сканеры охраны не засекут металлический стержень, спрятанный внутри? И, отказавшись вытаскивать его, Гарак никому не сделал одолжения. Нет уж, эта честь досталась доктору Баширу, единственному на станции с нужной подготовкой и полномочиями на подобный обыск. И единственному, на кого Гарак согласился.

Тот издал звук. Джулиан замер и поднял голову.

— Вам больно?

— Нет, дорогой мой, ничуть.

— Ладно, хорошо, скажите, если что-то изменится. Я всего лишь хочу найти то, что вы в себя засунули, а не наказывать вас за это.

Гарак фыркнул. Согласно ли, недовольно или имея в виду что-то другое, Джулиан не был уверен.

В чем он точно был уверен, так это в плохом влиянии сегодняшних событий на его привычку мастурбировать. Теперь в фантазиях к давно устаревшим картинкам из учебников прибавится и реальный опыт.

Гарак, без штанов, в наручниках, старающийся сдерживать тихие стоны. Ощущение кардассианской плоти, сомкнувшейся вокруг руки, плоти влажной, теплой и неожиданно податливой. Твердые очертания члена, скрывавшегося на другой стороне мягкой полости — кончик едва выглядывал наружу. Насыщенный запах. Вид. Гарак стоял так близко к лицу Джулиана, и крохотные чешуйки, обрамляющие его щель, ложились такими красивыми рядами… Боги милосердные! Единственное, чего не хватало — это вкуса.

И Джулиан был уверен: он поразмыслит над ним позже, если удастся забыть этот сверлящий затылок взгляд.

Наклонив кисть по-другому, он попытался достать поглубже. Вот! Что-то мазнуло по кончику пальца. Он протолкнул руку внутрь, сжал пальцы, пытаясь ухватить предмет. С торжествующим «Ага!» Джулиан все же зацепил стержень и вытащил его, даже не обратив внимания на сдавленный звук, который издал в ответ Гарак — так вскружил ему голову успех.

Баджорец подсунул пакет для улик, и Джулиан швырнул стержень внутрь. Потом встал, быстро протер гениталии Гарака салфеткой, стянул перчатки и швырнул их в утилизатор.

— Не делайте так больше, Гарак, — отчитал его Джулиан, ожесточенно моя руки. — Мне плевать, что на стержне было и зачем, это дурацкая идея, из-за нее у вас только будет больше проблем.

В комнату вошел второй охранник. Он положил руку на фазер, пока с Гарака снимали наручники, чтобы он мог подтянуть и застегнуть брюки.

— Что вы, мой дорогой доктор, я понятия не имею, о чем вы! Как я уже говорил констеблю Одо, я даже не догадываюсь, что на нем может быть. Может, обиженный охранник подсунул стержень в пищу, чтобы меня подставить? Спешу заверить вас: для меня нет ничего более важного, чем выйти отсюда, чтобы мы могли возобновить наши беседы за завтраком.

Наручники защелкнулись, и Гарака повели к двери, но он пытался продолжать разговор:

— Я как раз закончил орионский роман, который, я уверен, вызовет у вас одно лишь отвращение. Может, в другой раз, когда вы решите заглянуть ко мне, я смогу показать…

Дверь захлопнулась, и его голос затих. Джулиан с нежностью покачал головой. В последнее время он не слишком-то старался выделить свободную минутку, чтобы заглянуть к Гараку, — все потому, что его постоянно звали на медицинские конференции. Ничего, он найдет, чем Гараку это возместить. Обязательно.


End file.
